Sniping
Sniping is a type of gameplay, involving using a sniper rifle. Snipers are in charge of taking down enemies from a distance, where their weapons are less accurate. While some people believe sniping requires a level of skill, that depends on the situation, as shooting down an enemy standing still not noticing you isn't that impressive. However certain skills like rushing targets, quick scoping and no scoping are more impressive. They play a main part in online matches. Overview and tactics Sniping requires some quick reactions sometimes along with a bit of patience during the other times. Snipers generally camp in a concealed location that has an overview of a commonly populated spot, the only type of camping that people don't find as annoying. They will sometimes try and move about a location but that doesn't bode as well. It's best, if your going to move, move to the next defensive position so you have a different but still defended view. It's also useful to have a useful second weapon so you can move quickly to a sniping position and defend yourself with in closer range, meaning the MP5 would be your main choice for second weapon. Snipers will quite often be targeted for staying in the same location has it's downsides, and some backstabbing may be received. Sniping requires an above shoulder shot to kill with one shot without the extra sniper damage skill, making moving targets harder to bring down with a single shot. Skills worth using is usually extra sniper damage, better accuracy, more life or quicker reload. Advantages • Easier to get headshot kills. • Better accuracy • Higher kill rate • Team mates will quite often support you, sometimes not even noticing that they are watching your six or stopping flanking. • You can annoy the enemy by noscoping or just killing before they can do anything. • Considering your forced to aim for headshots, you get the 75 XP for the headshot ontop of the 50 for the kill itself. If you start getting shot at but kill the opponent or let a friendly die and then shoot him then you get the close one or the vengeance ontop of that as well. Disadvantages • You don't have the aiming cross from your hip, leaving you screwed in close combat. • You will be targeted • Your scope limits your vision to only in front, leaving you unaware of side attacks. • Allies may get in your way. • It'll take practice to work effectively Quick and no scoping These are effective ways of showing off in all FPS games with snipers, allthough are hard to notice in MC2 exept to the player themselves, ruining the point of doing it. Quick scoping is basically killing an enemy with a quick look through your sights, having them up for a split second, shoot and then quickly down, receiving a kill through the shot. they aren't as impressive as noscope but are still cool, although the chances are you don't know you've been quickscoped Or not. No scoping is considered a master skill in sniping. It requires getting kills from your hip with a sniper rifle, which is hard considering you have no aiming cross to tell you where it will hit. It is easier to notice as they usually run forward and shoot without slowing their pace, as you do when you bring up the sights. It's only really impressive if its from a bit of a distance, as people have been know to do a bit of a cerimonial t-bagging around the body they no scoped even though thats from no more than a step away. No scoping requires a bit of practice to learn the bullet contact area on screen off by heart but can be useful to show off to your friends with